


MeldVerse and Alternitives

by Lunar_Dreamcatcher



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flowers, MeldVerse, MergedMultiverse, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Dreamcatcher/pseuds/Lunar_Dreamcatcher
Kudos: 2





	MeldVerse and Alternitives

Nobody is sure how it happened. Maybe it was karma from the wars. Maybe it was a cruel joke from the deities. Maybe the theory of there being a limit really was true, and it was a last attempt to keep at least somebody alive. All anybody knows about it was that Undertale, Underfell, and Underswap had merged into one multiverse four years ago.

Many things happened in those four years. They established four groups. The Light group led by Cela and Carna. The Dark group, led by Morn. The Outcasts made of of Cori, Deni, Crus, Glan, and Wist. Finally, the Netrual, led by Bulr.

The Light group was everybody is in the council, and their AU’s. Over half had stayed loyal. The main group of the group is Carna, Cela, Tul, and Balsa. They separated into two villages, Carna is the lord of Twilight Stars with Balsa as his captain of the guard. Cela is the lord of Dawn Sun with Tul as the captain of the guard there.

The Dark group was everybody in the Dark Sanses minus Glan and Dais along with a few background people. They established Dusk Moon with Morn as the lord.Ral, Burgun, Link, and Blip are Morn’s main guard, but some have side jobs. Ral is the groups cooker, Blip is the healer, and Burgun is the supplier. The village of Dusk Moon is the people who survived the merging.

The Light Group and the Dark Group created a truce when everything began to settle down. The three villages began trade with one another. It had been a long process due to the previous years of fighting and trust issues, but eventually it had happened.

In the middle of a forest, far away from the rest of the villages, is a village that is larger then the rest. This village, Willows Creek, is where both outcasts and those who claim netruality can go. Instead of having a certian lord, there is a council of three. 

Almo, previously known as Bulr, is the council member incharge of crops. El, previously named Deni, is the council member resposible for building. Jas, who used to be known as Cori, is in control of all paperwork, for usage of funds, trade, etc. They all wear masks around their eyes to repersent the council, thought of by El.

“I thought Dafo said it was an exuase for you to not get pity.” Wist wondered, tilting her head.

Jas stood infront of a few kids, a book in hand. The only ones who weren’t background people in their old AU’s were Aru and Wist.

“I don’t know if that is for sure. Even if it is, the entire idea sounds like pity to me.” Jas chuckled as she closed the book. “Anyways, You all should be going home. Your guardians will be getting worried about you.”

After exhanging goodybyes, all kids beside Wist and Aru left. Jas placed the brown leathered book into her inavtory before walking the two kids to their room.

“I don’t understand why I have to have a guardian. I used to run the omega timeline.” Aru complained under their breath.

“Maybe so but you are still a kid. You have another chance to live your childhood. We’re going to make sure you get to have it.” Jas replied.

Aru grumbled something that couldn’t be made out, causing Wist to giggle.

“Hey guys!” Plum chirped as they entered the living room.

“Plum!” Wist chirped and shot for the male.

“Heya Wist.” Plum chuckled.

“I smell favritism.” Dafo chuckled, sitting on the arm of a chair.

“So nothing out of the ordinary.” El cackled.

“Boys, stop teasing her.” Jas demanded, the smile on her face betraying her anger.

“Well, we’ll be heading out for more supplies. Cya guys!” Plum said before walking away carrying Wist.

Plum and Wist left the village and onwards to the outskirts of the village. Wist held onto Plums hand as they broke from the edge of the forest.

“Want to go see if the herbs are in the same place as last time?” Plum asked the 8-year-old.

“Mhm!” Wist agreed, nodding her head.

In the tree, another human watched in shock. Burgun had instantly recognized Wist upon seeing her, even if she had a new and cleaner outfit. He followed the duo as they collected supplies before they returned to the forest.

“You know, you don’t have to stalk us.” Plum said out of nowhere, looking at Burgun’s direction.

Burgun leapt down, landing on the ground gracefully.

“How did you know I was there?” Burgun asked.

“You aren’t as quiet as you desire.” Plum chuckled. “Now Cmon, It’s getting late. You can stay at the village for the night.” He said before beginning to walk off. Wist was playing with his black hair.

Burgun reluctantly followed, staring in shock at the large village. It seemed to have two layers, the ground and some houses in the trees. Plum gave Burgun a quick tour, switching out for Jas midway so he can drop of the supplies. Jas paid for Burgun’s stay before leaving him to his devices. He was currently sitting on the bed provided for him.

‘I should probaly tell Boss about this place… but…’ Burgun thought to himself, getting up and looking out the window with his purple and red eyes. ‘They haven’t asked any questions. They let me stay the night… they haven’t attacked anybody… They did nothing wrong…’

Burgun noticed Dafo and Wist playing in a small garden. ‘But… Those two are here… they used to be one of ours and we never knew why they left… Boss has been searching for them… They seem happy though…’

Burgun let out a sigh before decided to sleep on it. He crawled under his covers and fell asleep.


End file.
